nwolfnesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanor (Culture)
About Culture Name: *Kanor (noun) *Kanori (adjective and plural) Society For the leadership, there is a king. When the king dies, the country's nobles elect a new king, but it can only be from males descended from the former King. If there are no males, the new king can be picked from any males related to the former King by blood. The next rank, Nobles, rule over a certain area, though their laws can be vetoed by the King. Nobles are picked in whatever way the area picked a ruler before they were unified by the Kanori, which ranges from voting to hereditary rule to a duel to the death. A person can become a slave as a punishment, or as captured people from other nations. It is hereditary, but if a "Kanoranakid" (heroic deed) is performed and judged by the noble or owner, the slave will be freed. Lineage The Kanori do not have an official caste system beyond the Nobles, but the children generally get a social status based on their parents, and rich families stay rich by passing on their riches to their children. In marriage, the wife generally takes on the social status of the husband, but that depends on how much money the wife brings into the family. Values The Kanori value riches and loyalty to the King. Most people are neutral about war, and will not attack unprovoked, but it doesn't take much to provoke them. Respect to family is important, and killing your own family is the worst crime anyone can possibly do. Religion When the original Kanori came to the valley and conquered the much more numerous, but less advanced inhabitants, the Tenori, they brought with them their god, Kanorin, the "god of all that is." (the Formor's Great Earth and Wolf Spirit under a different name) However, the original inhabitants had two gods, Attulud, the god of Order, and Goranul, the god of Chaos. Eventually, the other two gods assimilated into Kanori society, and the two original gods are worshiped by all as slightly lesser gods. Past Kanorid the Conqueror was the leader of a Formor band of hunters who were tired of being bossed around by the female-dominated Formor society, and set off southwest to the Dalid Kanorat on horseback. Once their, they encountered the then-tribal Tenori. Though the natives had greater numbers, Kanorid and his horde overran the Tenori, some of which escaped to the east. Once the Tenori were dealt with, Kanorid began the process of building a city right at the Dagal Dalil, Kanoris. After crowning himself as the King of Kanoris, Kanorid began to worry about a possible Tenori rebellion once they had access to advanced technology. In response, he appointed the former Tenori chiefs as Nobles, who would be picked in the old ways that that tribe preferred, and could create laws, though the King could veto them. With that, the city-state of Kanoris was founded, and their descendants spread their culture across the land. Since then, other Kanoris-style nations have been founded, usually by descendants of the Hordesmen. Economic Base Though people try to be self-sustainable, with every self-respecting family owning at least a vegetable garden, one can generally get a job with rich people or Nobles, doing something that slaves are considered to lowly to do. There is a currency, the Konores, made out of bronze and silver. Other 'Nation Names: '''Kanoris, Kanorim, Kanoram, Kanoret, Kanorum. '''Person Names:'Kanoral, Kanorlund, Kanorit, Kanorak, Kanorod (male), Kanoraled, Kanorlunded, Kanorited, Kanoraked, Kanoroded (female) 'Place Names'Daga Kanorat (larger nearby river) Dalid Kanorat (smaller nearby river), Kanorav (sea), Kanorog (the World), Dagal Dalil (place where the rivers meet)